His Story
by lowly
Summary: YAY! My first real fanfic! This is my own version of the history of one of Link's most well loved foes. Kinda slow at the beginning, but let's hope it gets better, k?
1. Prologue: Brother

NOTE: I do not own anything that is not mine, including but not restricted to trademarks and characters that appear in this story that were created and designed by Nintendo

This is my very first fanfic, so please review after reading it. Also, I would appreciate it if you would leave constructive critism behind along with any comments on my work. If it was bad, please tell me why, and I'll try to fix it. If it was good, please explain why, and I'll do my best to keep it up. Thanks. Hope you enjoy this prologue.

* * *

The woman raced through the battle-scarred wastelands, knowing that they were hot on her trail. Her breath was now coming in gasps and pants, and her legs were losing strength fast. Her tattered cloak trailed behind her as she desperately fought her way forward into the night. The newborn twins she held tightly continued to cry ceaselessly, and their weight was starting to have its effect on the young woman's remaining strength. She could feel her arms grow heavy, and her legs began to numb. She continued to blindly run until she got to a staircase built into the rock face of a cliff. Without any hesitation, she began to ascend those steps, because her life depended on it... 

She read a sign by the gate that she could barely make out into the darkness. "Kakariko Village". She pounded on the door and shouted until her voice gave out, but no one would answer her calls. Her hopes dropped, and she collapsed onto her knees. The last of her will was almost gone. Her pointed ears twitched and stiffened as the voices began to grow louder, and the woman grew more and more anxious. Trying to calm herself down, she began to think about what possible methods she could go along with. Could she try to break into the village beyond the gate? Her aching limbs told her that was impossible. Could she try to surprise them by suddenly dashing out of the shadows past them? Would she be able to outrun them if she caught them off guard like that? The babies weighed her down too much; outrunning them was out of the question. Desperate for any way out of this mess, she began to cry. And suddenly, it hit her. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she came to a horrifying conclusion; she had only one option.

She had hoped against hope that there would be some other way, but in her heart, she knew this was the only thing she could do. She left the brothers in a crevasse in the cliff wall, out of sight, and turned around, back toward the hostile voices that sought her out down the steps that she had climbed. As she began to leave, she heard the one thing she was dreading more than anything in this whole accursed situation; although the younger brother was now fast asleep, the older twin was still wide awake, and crying. Knowing that this would end up with both brothers being discovered and mercilessly killed, the mother quickly scooped up the older brother, still crying, and felt her way back down the steps to Hyrule Field, staying to the shadows of the rock wall. She would have to try to hide and silently make her way around her chasers in the darkness of the night. The voices were now moving away from her, but she would take no chances. Staying along the edge the rock wall, she continued to follow it as she passed by Zora's River, and turned into a small passageway that was covered in thick overgrowth and plant life. Sure that no one would be able to notice this inconspicuous entrance to some hiding place, she pushed aside the aged, gnarled branches that threatened to tear her very flesh, and stepped inside, hoping that whatever was inside was friendly.

The baby now asleep at last, the woman trudged her way across a bridge that seemed to appear out of nowhere as she continued on through the passage that she had entered. Looking to her left, then to her right, she noticed large trees, with a lush green cover of grass on the ground below her, and wondered who was so fortunate as to be able to live here, in peace, undisturbed by the outside world, where wars ravaged the land. This place seeme so tranquil, so calm...she could not stop staring in awe at this beautiful scenery. Here, her strength gave out, and she almost toppled over, but she managed to steady herself on the rope supporting the bridge with one hand, the other still stubbornly holding onto her remaining son. She did not have much longer...she had to get help...

Past the bridge, she stumbled into a whole new world. Like some kind of dream world, the whole place was green with beautiful plants, tall trees, and a sky that teemed with butterflies and fairies. The whole place was entirely populated by children in green tunics, such adorable children, she hoped her sons would grow up to like these healthy, fine youngsters... tears welled up in her eyes, and her vision became watery as her thoughts wandered back to the son she had left behind at the unwelcoming village- would he be alright? Would they turn their back on the boy as they had done her? Forcing her tears back, she watched as the children all curiously grouped around her, wondering who this stranger could be. They all seemed unsure of what to do, and murmured amongst themselves, and feeling that time was running out, she called out to them first.

"Please" she cried, "help me here. I've come so far, I just want to get my son to a safe place." She held out her son, and the children all gazed at the infant in awe, completely forgetting the woman that held the baby out. Frustration started to build up inside her. She cursed herself for her own foolishness. They were merely children! What good would it do to ask them for help?

"Move away from her!" a voice, sure and true, rang out through the racket that the children were making, a voice full of confidence and inner strength. The children all obediently moved aside, and the woman was stunned to see it was another child...a girl, with short green hair and deep eyes that shone with a maturity beyond the rest. It was clear to see that she was well-respected. She turned to the woman with a comforting smile. "Please, come this way. I will take you to our caregiver." Mustering up all of her will, she forced herself to follow the young child, who seemed to have perfect control of the situation.

After following the small girl for what seemed like an eternity, the woman entered a wide grove, a huge area separate from the rest of the forest-land that she was in. A single mighty tree stood in the center of the cavernous area, and seemed to take up the entire space. She could vaguely make out a face in the tree, and wondered what this tree was. It looked so old, and yet looked like it would live on for a thousand more years. And with a voice that seemed to resonate to the very core of her soul, the tree began to speak.

And yet, for some reason, she was not surprised. In fact, after seeing it, she was almost expecting it to speak, as if it were a normal Hylian person.

"Woman" it began, "As the caretaker of hither locale, I must implore thee to answer my question: What brings thee hither?" The woman had a bit of touble making out the tree's ancient accent, but understood enough to answer in a dry and worn voice of one that had been through grueling trials as she had.

"My good sir, I have barely managed to escape my captors, and I must find refuge for my son. Please, I beg of you, do not reject my son and I of this simple request." And with the last of her strength, she approached the magnificent tree, and ceremoniously laid her son down before it. As she collapsed onto the soft earth, relief washed over her like a warm wave. She had succeeded. She found a home. Everything will be alright. As her eyelids slowly closed shut, she whispered her final word...

Link...

* * *

My story has just begun, and I'll be doing my best to update it as soon as I can, but as I'm a slow typist, please don't expect anything too soon. Thanks for taking the time to read my little story, that's more than what I can ask for. Write On! 


	2. Visitor

Hi! Sorry this took so long to get out, but after the prologue, I had some trouble finding the foundation to the actual story itself, it took a bit of planning, and I had to go over the game in my head to try and piece the events into the game's story sequence. I know it's just an excuse for tardiness, but I hope what I wrote is worth the wait.

Thanks to all of you who read my prologue, and an extra BIG one to those who reviewed after reading my story-may you be blessed with oodles of inspiration! Anyway, here's where my story actually begins...

PS. I had this chapter slightly editted, because I was told it was a little confusing. Sorry about that. The editted version will still be a little hard to follow, but it will explain itselfas the story progresses, so please be patient. Another thanks to "blondie91" for pointing this little flaw out in my story. I don't know what I was thinking when I published this. I hope this will be a little better.

* * *

He took one last look at the lush green of the beautiful tree, and turned around. He took a deep breath in, and exhaled slowly. His jaw was now set firm, and his eyes blazed with an immovable determination. And with another breath, he took off. He sprinted as fast as he could across the shallow water, and ran until he felt the familiar tugging at his legs. He stumbled for a few steps, and turned around. He could see the tree in the distance, quite a while away. He plopped down on the spot with a splash, letting the cool water reach his aching legs. He stayed lying there for a few hours, with a sigh, and a content smile. Aaaaah This was the life. 

When he woke up later, he stretched himself out and loosened his limbs. Standing up wih a yawn, he turned around and saw the tree exactly where it was when he dozed off. Now, turning his back to the tree once more, he continued his trek away from those bright green leaves and those beckoning branches. He wasn't in such a hurry now, so he took it at a comfortable walking pace. After what seemed like a few hours of walking, he turned around for another look at the tree. He gave a quiet chuckle and lay down to sleep again.

After another dreamless sleep, he awoke once again. He stood up and viewed his surroundings. The shallow water stretched out for as far as his eyes could see in every direction, a vast expanse of rippling surfaces and murky reflections. A thin mist hung from the air, and cloaked the tree-his tree-in a shroud of lace. He smiled, and jogged the lengthy istance back over to his tree, where his sword lay propped up against its wide and sturdy trunk. He picked it up, and swung it a few times, getting used to its weight again. He ran its pitch-black blade across the surface of the water, tracing some patterns here and there. The ripples blended into each other, and colours flowed in to mix and swirl into a little current, that faded away after a while. "Beautiful" he thought. This was the best life he could imagine; he wouldn't have a life any other way. It was heaven.

And so this young boy lived his life in a happy, never-ending world of water, with his one and only friend, his tree, the grand and majestic tree that marked the center of this world, as well as its boundaries. He had lived this life for as long as he could remember, ever since he was left here, which was not something he could recall. He wasn't upset about it, though. He was content with this life. Nothing was going to change that...

One day, countless days afterwards, he woke up to a surprise. There was a visitor, standing by the tree. He couldn't make out who it was-the stranger was too far away, but there was something familiar about that posture, as the figure turned and stopped, as if noticing him for the first time since arriving here. How the visitor got here was still a mystery to him, because all he had seen in this place for his entire life was water, his tree, and more water. Cautiously, he began to step towards the arrival, being especially on his guard because his sword still lay against the tree's trunk, where he always left it. It was easily in the arm's reach of the intruder, and he didn't want to be caught unawares.

The stranger continued to watch him, and as if sensing his tenseness, raised his arms in mock surrender and chuckled merrily. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" That voice-he finally recognized that figure! As the visitor stepped out the shade of his tree and came face to face with him, he finally got a look at that vaguely familiar face, and felt a relief. It was that fish-man the thought just popped into his head.

Now that he thought about it, he had a vague recollection of that same figure, stooped over him, his blue gilled face stitched up in worry, calling out to him. The sky at that time was a cloudness night, with the moon's beam glimmering off of the fish-man's moist scales. How long ago was that? He shook his head and faced back toward the fish-man who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, almost as if from his memory. The giant, bulky, old fish-man began to speak again.

"Well, now that you've remembered who I am, it's time I tell you who I am". He paused to chuckle at his own little joke, a deep throaty chuckle that seemed to echo inside the young boy's head. "I was once known as the Sage of Water. Of course, that title has been passed down to the young Princess. But she is not yet prepared to take on that role; too young to keep and protect the Water Temple. So I had you brought here to look after it in her absence. Yes, I know that you are also but a child now, but I sensed a great fighting spirit in you, and I'm sure that you can do this. So, I hope I have answered all of your questions, and farewell, until the next time we meet."

As the fish-man turned to leave, he called back, "Oh, and sorry I took so long in finding you, it's this memory of mine. I hope you'll forgive me. Ho ho ho... And if you ever need to get out of here for some fresh air, or if you want leave, I won't stop you. Just head North, the direction of the lowest branch, and reach around. You'll find a door, okay? Just give it a little nudge, and it should open." And with that, he turned around, and walked a few metres until the invisible boundary wouldn't let him get any further away from the tree. And then, he was gone.

The young boy gaped, open-mouthed, at the empty space where just moments ago stood a pudgy, old, friendly fish-man who seemed to be trying to say something to him. He really tried to understand what the fish-man was trying to tell him, but the whole thing was just foreign gibberish to the poor guy. After, thinking about it, he looked around, and finding no proof of what just happened actually happened, he pinched himself. Looking around, he still saw nothing that was hinting that what he just experienced was real. So, with a shrug, and a silent reminder to himself to be more careful with which fruits from the tree he should eat, the child lay down against the trunk of his tree, and blissfully drifted off into one of his favourite pasttimes.

* * *

Sorry that this part was so boring after all of that waiting, please be patient. So much hesitation, so many decisions... 

_PS I do not own the Legend of Zelda, but I can write fics about it. Still, I wish I did. Own it, I mean. The fish-man (the previous Sage of Water) is my original creation, though. Hands off, please. hee hee  
_


	3. Intruder

Alright! My next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

The young boy bolted awake. Something had awoken him. And this something was now slowly inching its way across the ripples toward him. He could tell. 

He couldn't see it, but he felt it. An evil presence, that chilled his spine with tiny pinpricks of frost with each passing moment until he felt like he would freeze to death from the inside out, was coming closer. His breathing began to come in short gasps, and puffs of condensation began to form after each attempt for air. Cold beads of sweat made it halfway down the side of his face before they froze into whisps of frost on his pale face. He scanned his surroundings, trying to detect the oncoming threat. Yes, it was a threat. He had only met two other people in his life, and he could tell this one was _bad_.

When the fish-man had visited him (Wait, that was a dream, it didn't really happen! Did it?), he felt comfortable, a warm emotion that let him know he could trust this man. This time, though, he could feel the cold, murderous intent of a predator; a hatred so thick, it seemed to press down on his body, threatening to crush it. His limbs stiffened, and he knew he needed his sword if he wanted to live to see any other visitors.

Turning, he ran for the tree that his sword rested on, brushing the cold frost off of his face and bare forearms. The tree began to loom closer and closer, but at an alarmingly slow pace. His limbs grew weighted, and he felt like he was wearing boots of iron. By the time he had his sword ready, his vision had already begun to blur, and his head was spinning. Stumbling a few steps to steady himself, he searched for any movement and noticed that there was something _in_ the water, coming at him. It was rather slow, which was fortunate for him, but by now it was close to enough for him to be able to discern its shape.

It was a spherical form, its diameter about the same distance as the length of the blade of his sword. Shrouded in shadow, it was impossible to tell anything else about its appearance. It was also doubly impossible for him to tell anything else about this intruder, because it chose that moment to attack. The water at his feet swirled into a whirlpool, and then slowly formed into a water spout, and the swirling mass of water began to rise into the air in front of him. He had a split second delay as he watched its graceful form that he regretted another split second later, as the water spout slammed into his body, sending him spinning into the tree only a few feet behind him.

Rising from the impact, he gripped his sword even harder and stedied himself for retaliation. With a loud cry, he charged the spinning whirlpool in front of him. As he approached the liquid vortex, jets of water blasted out of the watery surface beneath him, hitting him the torso, knees, and shoulders with a dense stream that was almost solid. Surprised, he gave out a cry of pain and dropped his sword, just as another jet stream, this time with more volume, hit his entire chest with enough force to send him sailing backwards again. Bracing for the impact against the tree, he felt a brief moment of relief as the tree went WHOOOSHing by. As soon as that moment ended, he heard a sickening CRACK as his trailing arm bashed into the trunk at full speed, sending a shockwave of paralysing pain up his arm and throughout his entire body. Tumbling over the waters, he finally came to a sliding stop.

As he lay there, fighting for air, his body beaten and broken, yet the pain still fresh and gripping, he wondered what would happen to him now...

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I have two good reasons as a writer: 1) bug the reader with dramatic suspense, and 2) I don't know how to end this scene yet...okay, one good reason, but I'M SORRY! I'm bad with action scenes! Anyways, I'll be experimenting a little more with chapter lengths in the future, so you can expect a few more oddly-spaced chapters later on. 

Please review my stories to a reasonable amount of detail and I always welcome constructive criticism. Write On!

_Waiting, and yet still not owning LoZ... sigh _(:3


End file.
